Lost in the Pain
by Hikaru Tokoyami
Summary: Kagome gets rich and moves and changes schools and meets the richest gut in school and discovers his secret but will this help him or hurt him even more?


Lost in the Pain

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Kagome had never new much about her father until recently. She wished she had though, because he was fucking rich! Apparently after her parents split up her father found an amazing job that paid a lot because he had enough money to live more than comfortably. She also found out he had a bank account set aside that contained the money he left Kagome and her mother in his will. He recently died of a heart attack and left the money to Kagome's mother all 3 million dollars!

Now that they were rich they moved away from the shrine to Midoriko City it was named after a priestess who started a village there that became the huge city it was now. She also had to go to a new school with new people but she wasn't worried she made friends easily. She remembered her friends she left behind they were all sad she left but she thought Hojo was going to die from shock she called her friends as they were driving to the house and they said Hojo hadn't come out of his house. She wondered how much he really cared but she never thought of him as more than a friend. Anyway they were almost at the new house and Kagome prayed they would get there soon the backseat was killing her. Her mother and older sister Kikyo were in the front. Her grandfather had passed away last month and she missed him. That meant she was stuck in the back with the pest or Souta. Luckily for her he was asleep instead of annoying her. She thought of what the house would be like, what school would be like, what the people would be like. She continued to think until everything went dark and she joined Souta in dreamland.

"Kagome, wake up, Kagome," Her mother was calling her name and shaking her.

"What, are we there?" Kagome asked.

Her mother responded, "Yes we're here.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked up, she almost fainted she was staring at the most beautiful house she had ever seen. The outside was a light gray with white trim. It was 2 stories tall and it had those big rectangular windows with the semi-circular windows above them. She walked to the front door it was white with another semi-circular window on it made of frosted glass. She walked in and almost died. The carpet was a bluish green and the walls were white. The dining room was huge with white tile floors and a big oak table that could easily seat about 8 people. The kitchen was attached to the dinning room but a marble countertop separated the two it had a huge refrigerator with the ice and water dispenser on the front. The stove was one of those stoves that didn't have burners the surface heated. The living room was huge with a 62 inch plasma T.V. The rest of the downstairs was some storage closets and two bathrooms. She decided to look upstairs and found four bedrooms. She walked into one and figured it was the master bedroom it had a king size bed and a personal bathroom attached to it. It had a 35inch T.V. and a stereo system. The movers were putting the stuff in Souta and Kikyo's rooms. They were about the same as the master bedroom but a little smaller. She then walked to the room next to the master bedroom and found out it was identical it had the same stuff and was just as big then she saw her stuff in it and was pretty sure she would die of joy soon if it was possible. She figured she would unpack so she could take a shower after being in a hot car for five hours.

After my shower she took out a light blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. She looked around the house some more while everyone was unpacking and found the deck out back. She walked outside and sat down on the railing it was nicer now that it was getting late. Then she remembered it was Sunday and she had school tomorrow. She decided she would go to bed early so she would have energy for tomorrow.

The school, Midoriko High was huge. It was white with a whole lot of windows.

She was surprised when she walked in despite its size it didn't seem to have many people. She was wandering around looking for the office when she bumped into someone literally she fell backwards as did the person she bumped into who dropped her books. Kagome hurriedly apologized and helped the person pick up her books. She went to hand them to the person when she looked at her she was slightly taller than Kagome and had brown eyes and brown hair that went past her shoulder. Kagome apologized again, "I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going. I'm new and having trouble finding the office."

The girl replied, "Don't worry about it. I can show you where the office is if you need help."

"Please I have no idea where I'm going. My name is Kagome" she said.

"I'm Sango, follow me," she answered.

After they got to the office Kagome found out she was in one room the whole day except lunch and she had all her classes in the room. She then got a list of the people in her class and was happy when she noticed Sango's name on it. After that she left and found Sango waiting for her. She told Sango they were in the same class and Sango warned her about some of the people in the class.

"First there's Miroku he's a pervert and a persistent one I lost count how many times I've slapped him across the face. Then there's Shesshomaru be careful around him everyone says he will be a serial killer later on in life and I believe it. The last thing he looks a lot like someone else in the class named Inuyasha don't ask Shesshomaru if they're related or you could be in trouble."

Kagome took all this in and then asked, "What's Inuyasha like?"

"He is the richest person in the school but he isn't a snob about it he's actually nice once you get to know him he may seem hotheaded but he really isn't."

Kagome nodded and talked to Sango on the way to class. Once they arrived she opened the door and saw the most beautiful silver hair ever. Then the person began to turn around and she saw the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen.

**A/N I really hope you like it so far. Who is it Inu or Shesshy probably obvious. Anyway I know 3 million is a lot but it has a reason later and some families have been broken up in this story Kikyo is Kagome's older sister and Shesshomaru is _NOT _ Inuyasha's brother. Okay and the next update will be two chapters for one story but not this one. **


End file.
